The Convoluted Plan of Miss Jane Bennet
by Lucy Sienna
Summary: LBD-verse. This takes place after episode 87/Domino 5. Jane Bennet cares for her two sisters, struggling with different things, and hatches a convoluted plan of her own with a little help from a friend. Short little one-shot.


A/N: I know this will be cannonballed in, like, less than a day, but it was bouncing around in my head and had to come out. First foray into LBD fan fiction, which belongs to some wonderful people who have put a fantastic new spin on an old favorite. Just a quick little one-shot set after Domino #5.

The Convoluted Plan of Miss Jane Bennet

"Lizzie…" Jane trailed off. She sighed, catching her sister watching the unedited footage from Pemberley. Lizzie had paused it just before Charlotte's call had come, informing the pair of Lydia's troubles. "Lizzie, are you…crying?"

Lizzie finally turned to look at her sister. Though she wasn't crying, Lizzie looked as though she might. "I'm fine, Jane. Just…looking for something."

"I know what you were doing, Lizzie Bennet." Jane shook her head and sat next to her sister. "What would you have said?"

"What?" Lizzie tried to play dumb.

"I watched _all _the videos I missed. Yours and Lydia's." Jane smiled. "So…what would you have said?"

"I hardly know." Lizzie shook her head. "I was…it doesn't matter now. I need to put as much distance between him and Gigi and this whole Wickham nonsense as I can. It was just friendly. After everything, he can't possibly still be in love with me. Or even like me."

Jane rolled her eyes and sighed. "No, Lizzie. Even after the person you love does something pretty horrible…it doesn't go away."

"Jane…" Lizzie looked at her sister, concerned. "You still…"

"I'm always going to, Lizzie. But I'm okay. It's you I'm concerned about." Jane shook her head. "Tell me the truth, Lizzie. What were you going to say?"

Lizzie whispered something barely intelligible. Jane continued to look at her, expectantly, so she said a hair louder: "Yes."

Jane squealed. "Yay! I knew it! That's great. So…you like him?"

"God, Jane, I love him." Lizzie buried her face in her hands, miserable. "I love him and he is never going to want to see me again."

"I don't believe that." Jane shook her head. "In fact, I know it isn't true."

"How do you know this?" Lizzie looked up at her sister, and the pain in Lizzie's eyes almost made Jane start to cry.

"Haven't you been watching Gigi's videos?"

"No. I cut myself off from the Darcy family completely. I thought it was best."

"Google the videos right now." Jane instructed. "I'll watch them with you."

Jane watched as Lizzie viewed each Domino video. The first one got her a bit. Darcy had clearly planned on asking her out. It wasn't Gigi manipulating the situation that time. Jane found it easier to watch these videos a second time, as William Darcy's exhausted appearance didn't startle her as much.

"He looks…" Lizzie trailed off.

"He looks like he hadn't slept since he put you on that plane." Jane smiled sadly. "And clearly he was helping."

"Because he feels guilty."

"I'm sorry Lizzie, but a CEO and one of his top guys _do not_ leave their company for days with no notice over something they feel guilty about. Not for something like this, which, on the grand scheme of their lives, is pretty little." Jane patted her sister's shoulder. "I think you know why he hadn't slept and I think you know why he went after Wickham."

"Jane…"

"Just, keep watching, Lizzie." Jane said softly.

By the time Lizzie had gotten through all the videos, she was crying. "Poor Gigi. God. I've brought this on them! I could have said something to Lydia, shown her the letter, acted like a better sister and none of this would be happening. William wouldn't be risking his life and his health going after George, Lydia wouldn't be a wreck and the video wouldn't exist, Gigi wouldn't have to relive all this pain and you…you would still have a job."

"And you would be dating Darcy."

"No. I can't think like that Jane."

"And you shouldn't be creating all this guilt for yourself. Lydia has enough blame in allowing the video, but that's all. The rest is solidly on George. He is…well, he is a terrible person." Jane said.

Lizzie laughed. "I think…I think that might be the meanest thing you have ever said about someone."

"Nobody messes with my sisters." Jane shook her head. "Nobody."

"Thanks Jane." Lizzie sighed. "Maybe I will start watching these again…just to see how they are doing."

"And hope that Gigi calls her brother in all of them?" Jane teased.

"Jane, I…I can't. I can't think about…no." Lizzie sighed. "I can't think about him like that. It hurts too much."

"Oh Lizzie!" Jane felt like she was about to cry and hugged her sister.

Jane sighed as she closed the door behind her. She had made so much tea this week, she was beginning to think they would need something much stronger. Perhaps a sisters-night-in with copious amounts of wine and…action movies. Violent, non-romantic, action movies. Lydia was devastated for obvious reasons, and Lizzie had been suffering a breaking heart in solitude and silence. Jane cursed her old job for keeping her so busy that she couldn't even keep up with the ten minutes a week her sisters put up on YouTube. Maybe leaving her job was a blessing, maybe she needed to go work for someone less crazy that paid better and appreciated her more. Or maybe she just needed to prioritize her life. Ever since…the summer…she had been so career focused it had overtaken her life. That was not healthy and not who Jane Bennet, New or Old, was. The matter at hand, however, was trying to help Lydia and Lizzie any way she could. The phone number of Gigi Darcy she had lifted off of Lizzie's cell a few minutes earlier was the first step in all of that.

Happily, Gigi picked up after only one ring. "Hello?"

"Gigi Darcy?" Jane said, hopeful. "It's Jane Bennet."

"Jane!" Gigi squealed. "Oh my god! Is Lizzie okay? I haven't heard from her in weeks! She's not returning my calls! Sorry…I'm rambling. It is just…"

"You were worried." Jane smiled. "It is nice to finally talk to you, Gigi. I'm sorry Lizzie hasn't returned your calls."

"I guess you've been watching Lizzie's videos?" Gigi asked.

"I have finally caught up, yes. May I say you are a very brave young woman, Gigi. If not a bit…obvious in your matchmaking." Jane laughed.

"Yeah…not my finest moment. It worked though. Almost." Gigi sighed.

"Oh no, it worked." Jane said. "I just caught Lizzie watching all of her footage from Pemberley just to see him again. She's got it into her mind that she needs to put as much distance from you guys and herself as possible, so you aren't tainted if the video gets out."

"That's ridiculous. Hasn't she watched the Domino Demo? We know where he is, we're going after him. That video is NOT getting out." Gigi replied. "And my brother is in love with her! I mean, a blind person could see that!"

"Sometimes, when we are in love, we are blind." Jane sighed. "I made her watch the videos today…"

"How did she…" Gigi trailed off.

"Not well." Jane answered. "I think she was mostly concerned with how, please forgive me, terrible your brother looked. I was worried myself, but the fact that he was, in her words 'risking his life and health' really got to her."

"Well, he's doing it because it's the right thing and because he can't…seeing Lizzie so distressed the other day, it really got to him. I think he'd pretty much do anything for her." Gigi sighed. "Did you…do you know what she would have said? About the…date?"

Jane paused, smiling. "Oh, she would have said 'yes'."

Gigi's squeal was worth it. "Oh! If only Charlotte had called TWO SECONDS LATER!"

"I think that is the sentiment of _everyone_ who has seen that video." Jane laughed. "I'm just sorry your poor brother was left hanging. It is clear they have such great chemistry."

"Ug. So unfair." Gigi sighed. "Speaking of…how is Lydia? Have you told her anything about what Will is doing? Has she…I watched Monday's video and just sobbed."

"You probably are the only one who really understands what she's going through. She's not…she doesn't know anything about your brother and I'd rather…wait a bit to tell her. I wish you could talk to her, I think you might be able to help her move past this." Jane bit her lip. "I just hope that your brother is successful. We are all so indebted to you both, and to Fitz."

"Well, like I said, Will would do anything for Lizzie. I love her, and Fitz does too. We want her to be part of the family. And if anyone knows how…devastating George can be, it's me." Gigi sounded frustrated. "I just wish I could do more for you guys. You don't deserve this."

"Gigi, you've done so much already!" Jane exclaimed. "You and your brother couldn't do much more than you have already. We can never repay your family for your kindness."

"Don't think anything of it." Gigi said.

Jane and Gigi talked a bit more, trying to think of a gentle way to guide Lydia into talking to Gigi, but hadn't come up with much yet. Jane felt bad for the poor girl, she was having to relive something terrible, again, and was stressed because she couldn't help more and her brother was out risking himself. She hung up after promising that she _and_ Lizzie would continue watching the domino videos.

The next day, Gigi posted a video. Jane marched into Lizzie's room, took the book she had been reading out of her hands and pulled up the video on YouTube.

"Jane…" Lizzie sighed. "Not today."

"Lizzie. I am watching this video and you are going to watch it with me." Jane crossed her arms and pressed play.

When Wickham called Gigi back, Lizzie scrambled and hit "pause". "Jane! We can't let Lydia hear this."

"Lydia is in class. I want to see if they catch that…that…bastard." Jane said, determined.

Lizzie looked at her older sister, shocked, and hit play. Jane was impressed with Gigi's determination and anger at George, she didn't wilt or whimper, and she stuck to her guns and didn't buy his bull.

"God, couldn't he at least use a different fruit to call people?" Lizzie groaned and then Will called Gigi and her attention was solely for the man on the screen. After the video was over, both sisters kept staring at the screen.

"He might actually do it." Lizzie whispered. "He might get that damn site down."

"It takes a very special man to work so hard to help a family he is wholly unconnected to." Jane said, glancing sideways at her sister and allowing a small smile to form. "It is nice to have hope."

"It is." Lizzie nodded absently and Jane left.

A few hours later, Lydia was in her room, doing homework. Jane had never seen her apply herself so completely to her studies, and she had a feeling it had to do with the whole video situation and Lydia wanting to lose herself in anything but her current problems. Lizzie walked out of her own room and nearly ran square into Jane who had just been coming from checking on Lydia and was planning on checking on Lizzie.

"I need…I'm gonna go take a walk." Lizzie sighed.

"Okay." Jane smiled sadly. "Can I use your computer for a few things?"

"Of course." Lizzie nodded and left.

Jane logged into the computer and opened gmail, not realizing that this was Lizzie's email not her own.

"Drafts? I don't remember having any drafts." Jane looked confused at the side of the email, not having really looked at the inbox yet. She clicked on the draft box and realized she was not on her own email address. There, in the draft box, was an email addressed to William Darcy, from Lizzie. Normally, Jane wouldn't pry. It was wrong to go into someone's personal email and read something they were not sure if they were ever going to send. But it was to _Darcy_ and Jane was dying to know. So, she figured Lizzie would forgive her this lapse of character and opened the email.

William-

I don't even deserve to call you that, but I want to. So badly. I was…I still can't get over how you were so nice to me at Pemberley, even after I was so completely horrible to you. I mocked you and called you names and I…completely misjudged you. In front of the entire internet. I wouldn't blame you for hating me. I certainly was surprised when Gigi befriended me. I miss her. I miss Pemberley. I miss San Francisco. And I miss you. God, I miss you so much. You could have been so horrible to me, and you weren't. In fact, you were nice, you went along with all my video-related shenanigans, you gave me rides and I had the best day touring the city with you and Gigi. I completely understand that you probably never want to see or hear from me again, especially since my family has dragged yours back into the drama that is Wickham. I feel like I'm dying a little inside just thinking about never seeing you again. Because now that I know we are never going to happen, I realize that I've been falling in love with you. Ever since that letter, though I still don't know what "indiscretion" Jane committed at the party, I can't even be mad at you. Bing should have fought for her, so maybe she is better off. I love you. I can't believe it, but I am in love with you. I just…thought you needed to know. And if Charlotte hand't called and I hadn't gotten distracted with Lydia's problem, I would have said yes.

love,

Lizzie

Jane gasped. She quickly saved the draft, exited out of the email, and took some deep breaths. Before she could process everything, Lydia squealed from her room.

"Jane!" She shrieked. "It's gone! The website! The countdown! It's all gone!"

"What?" Jane jumped from her seat and ran into Lydia's room, where, sure enough, she saw the page claiming the infamous video was no longer available.

"How?" Lydia breathed. "How…who? Maybe George changed his mind?"

"Lydia…" Jane paused. "No. He didn't. You need to watch every video on YouTube with Gigi Darcy in it."

"Darcy?" Lydia looked at her sister, confused. "Why?"

"Just…I think you will find it…illuminating." Jane said softly. "You watch, I'm calling Lizzie with the good news."

About an hour later, Lydia came out of her room. She looked like she was in shock. Lizzie and Jane were sitting in the den, ready with tea.

"It's…Darcy saved me?" Lydia took a cup of tea, confused. "Why are they so nice?"

"Because…they just are." Jane smiled. "I'll leave you two to talk, I need to make a phone call."

Jane hid in her old room and dialed Gigi's number.

"Jane! Isn't it the best day!" Gigi was practically giddy.

"I don't know how we can ever repay you and your brother. I can't imagine what he had to do to that worthless man." Jane sighed. "But I don't want to talk about him. I have news I think you might like."

"Oh?"

"Of the…tiger and eagle kind?"

"You have my full attention." Gigi giggled.

"Well, Lizzie wrote him an email telling him she was in love with him." Jane began.

"I knew it!" Gigi exclaimed, triumphant.

"She didn't send it. I accidentally found it in her drafts folder. She tells him she understands if he never wants to see her again, but that she does love him and she is sorry for everything and she misses him." Jane explained. "And one more thing, Lydia finally watched all the videos."

"Oh. How…how is she doing?" Gigi asked quietly.

"In shock, honestly. I think she could use someone to talk to. Someone who understands." Jane sighed. "And it would be good to get Lizzie and Darcy in the same city as well. Perhaps…I could interview for a job in San Francisco and take them both with me?"

"I never suspected you as one to hatch plots."

"I've been living in a house with my mother and her convoluted plans my entire life. I'm bound to pick up something." Jane shrugged.

"I have a better idea." Gigi said. "And let me take care of it. Then you get plausible deniability. Just…is there like a quiet park or coffee shop we could meet at?"

"I'll text you a few names and we will work out the details." Jane grinned. "I need to get back to them, but Gigi? Thanks. For everything you did and for everything you are trying to do."

"It is my pleasure." Gigi said and hung up.

A week later, Jane dragged her sisters to their favorite coffee shop for what she had called "sister bonding time". Never before had she been so insistent that _both_ Lydia and Lizzie come. When they arrived, Jane made them wait in line and informed them that they would be hanging out in the coffee shop for a while. As she was standing in line, she heard a person clearing their throat very obviously, which was the signal she'd set up with Gigi, and turned.

"Jane?" Gigi smiled at the older woman.

"It's nice to meet you, Gigi." Jane grinned and hugged her.

At the name Gigi, both Lydia and Lizzie turned. That's when Jane noticed that Gigi had brought two people with her: Darcy and…

"Bing." Jane whispered, caught off guard and releasing Gigi.

Gigi wasted no time in going over to Lydia. "Lydia, let me buy you a coffee, I think we have a lot to talk about. William, Bing, I'll call you when I need a ride."

Lizzie hadn't said a word. Seeing Darcy in front of her, in his casual jeans, t-shirt, scarf and glasses had thrown her. She was in a terrible, awkward, embarrassed state of shock, and Jane felt only slightly better than her sister.

"Lizzie." Bing smiled shakily. "Jane."

No one was ready to break the awkward silence around the four. Until Jane, embracing her new bravery, smiled at Bing. It was time to hash it all out and maybe part as friends. Then maybe she could move on with her life and stop thinking about Bing Lee.

"Bing, can we…talk?" Jane asked.

"Sure. Let me get us some tea." Bing nodded, nervous. "FInd a table, I'll…uh...meet you out there."

Jane picked a table outside that had a good view of the inside of the shop. She watched Lizzie and Darcy stand awkwardly next to each other. That man really was an agoraphobic lobster, but her usually perky and socially comfortable sister had suddenly become very lobster-ish herself. Lizzie finally said something to him and they left the coffee shop, headed for the park, without ordering anything. Jane smiled, at least the two of them might still stand a chance to repair their past issues. Now it was time for Jane to repair or at least get beyond her own romantic past so she could move on to a future with whoever life had in store for her.

_finis._


End file.
